worldofdnfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sukiina/Editing Guide
Please read this if you would like to help build the wiki, but don't know where to start! As a brief introduction, this wiki is not officially affiliated with NEXON or Eyedentity in any way, and only aims to serve as an information hub of the game World of Dragon Nest in order to help fellow players. As this is a community-driven project, any contributions towards this cause would be greatly appreciated! This will be somewhat of a lengthy read, so please feel free to message me should you have any questions! Adding Pages It may appear different for some users, but at any page on this wiki, you will be able to see the following page symbol. This represents the action of making a new page. Add Page 1.png Once you click on it, you will be prompted to enter the title of the page you want to make. You should be directed to the page creation page by default. It is likely that your default editor is the visual editor, which is fine in itself and has a easier interface to work with, but if you prefer to use the source editor to directly deal with code itself, you can switch to source editor by selecting the ≡ symbol at the top right of the editor box, and click on "Source Editor". If you are on an existing page and want to edit it, you can press the "Edit" button directly. However, if you are on visual / source editor and want to use the other, you can select more options and select either Classic editor or Visual editor respectively. Add Page 2.png Add Page 3.png|The Rename, Protect and Delete options are due to Admin permissions; normal users should only see Editor options and history Add Page 4.png|like this one I personally use source editor for easier implementation of templates such as Template:Infobox Class on the classes pages. As more templates are made and added to pages, this guide will also be updated. It should be noted that if a page contains write-ups, all paragraphs should be sensible and relating to the page content. Any images that are uploaded to the wiki should have proper names that describe the image content. Editing Tips If you want to link to an existing article: Slayer Result: Slayer To hyperlink text to an existing page, you can do this: WoDN exclusive class Result: WoDN exclusive class If you want to link a category on a page (but do not want to actually categorise that page under said category): Category:Classes Result: Category:Classes Break lines: Is this line not breaking? Result: Is this line not breaking? Add a break! Is this line breaking now? Result: Is this line breaking now? ---- Tables Want to make a table? For example: Result: To change the article table into a wikitable style, simple replace "article-table" with "wikitable", and you'll get the following: ---- Images For images, if you want to display an image: To display it at a specific size: To link the image to a page: To change the position of the image: (you can choose left, right, center) To display the image as a thumbnail: Example: Result: Things that are of higher priority *Proper writeups for each class **Skills / Chain skills **Role skills *Spirit *Smelting **Enhancing **Gear succession **Transcend (lv 50) *Seals **Equip Seal **Seal Synthesis **Slot Imprint *Shop *Nests *Dark Nests *Event Dungeon *Items that can be made / cooked under Production *Pets *(and probably a loooooot more) Things that are nice to have, but not so much of a priority *Title *Reputation *Mounts *Pages for each NPC **Infobox for NPC **Profile writeups (can be more in depth if they play a vital role in the story) **Best items to give to them (if able to befriend) **Friendship milestone rewards (if able to befriend) *Pages for each item **Specific information of the item **How to obtain Category:Blog posts